deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/White Masks (Rainbow Six Siege) vs Africa Militia (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3)
YES, PEOPLE. THE PRIMATE DOCTOR HAS RETURNED! AND HE'S GOT A BATTLE TO BRING OUT! (Bad start, sorry) Yes, that's right, comrades. I'm back! And before we jump to the battle, I apologize for my inactivity for nearly a year. Real life consumed me fully that time, but now, holiday strikes for ONLY two weeks. So, I decided to use the time provided to return to this wiki, and make a comeback battle. Ignore Team Rainbow vs the Infected. Never got interested in it, anyway. But then, I have just received an idea from my brain today, concerning Rainbow Six Siege's main antagonist, the White Masks. I go through many ideas of a comeback battle for today, and this is what I get. Still, I also got this idea after playing Rainbow Six Siege for a damn long time. And seeing how anonymous the White Masks are, I wonder, "What match would be perfect for these Whiteys?" And I finally got the answer after some considerations, and it is MW3's African Militia. I found them suitable because I need a terrorist group from fiction that's not too large, or too small to be a suitable match for the Masks. And the African Militia are pretty good as the Masks' first match in their first fight in this wiki. And after a boring sequence of introduction, let's just get straight into the battle! White Masks, a new terrorist group, shrouded in mystery that terrorized the international world with their growing strength in numbers, that prompted the reactivation of the legendary CTU, Rainbow! VS Africa Militia, a genocidal terrorist group, led by Commander Waraabe, that terrorized the Third World with their brutality and fierce weapons! In this battle between terrorists... Which is DEADLIEST? Warrior Informations White Masks The White Masks are a mysterious new terrorist organization that debuted in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege. Indiscriminate of age, nationality, religion, or gender, the White Masks are a formidable group of terrorists that can carry out attacks anywhere around the world. Their leader, motives, and origins are not clear, but their plain masks, which are easily identifiable, symbolize the new century's new breed of terrorists. They are the game's main enemies in its Terrorist Hunt mode, and are trained in various tactics to eliminate their enemies. From outnumbering the enemy and laying hails of bullets, to using a multi-functional suicide bomber. They have grown so large and powerful that Rainbow is reactivated, after years of being absent from the world of counter-terrorism. Africa Militia The Africa Militia are a group of two factions, merged together, that operated in the titular continent. Merged from the PRF and a group of Somali triggermen, under the lead of Waraabe, the militia managed to terrorize parts of Africa, spreading their brutality to other regions. Their origin is unknown, but they come from either Sierra Leone, or Somalia. From the words of some militants, the Militia have committed genocide over several African countries. Such examples are dousing civilians with gasoline then setting them on fire, and shooting civilians in the head inside the remains of a burnt-out hut. They faced Task Force 141 during their mission to track and kill Vladimir Makarov, and Waraabe is revealed to have worked alongside Makarov in delivering chemical weapons to Europe, with his militia helping, as well. Their fate after Waraabe's death is unknown. Weapons White Masks Assault Rifle 1= 552 Commando *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO *Rate of fire: 690 RPM *Magazine size: 30 The SG 552 Commando is one of the generic assault rifles the White Masks use. An all-around workhorse, along with the AUG A2 and L85A2 (which is not present here), this Swiss assault rifle is a balanced assault rifle that is powerful in taking down anyone if used correctly. Using its 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, it can still damage an enemy with heavy armor even with a body-shot. Its effective range is around 100-400 meters. Not gonna be a problem in all situations. It can perform well medium-long range. The rate of fire is slightly higher than average assault rifles, so it might consume ammo a little bit faster. Recoil-wise, it is on the low-moderate size. In other words, the recoil's pretty easy to manage. |-| Assault Rifle 2= AUG A2 *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO *Rate of fire: 770 RPM *Magazine size: 30 Mentioned previously, the AUG A2 is one of the generic assault rifles used by the White Masks. Statistically, it is similar to the previous 552 Commando. However, its fire rate is much higher, which means that it has a higher recoil and higher bullet-consumption rate, which also means that its more suitable to a more medium-shortish-range combat. Its effective range is 100 meters shorter than the Commando's maximum effective range (400-100=300). It has a pre-built grip that can help in handling the weapon's considerable recoil. While in-game, it doesn't have a two-stage trigger, the weapon can be fired in bursts rather than full-auto for longer ranges, manually. |-| Shotgun= M590A1 *Cartridge: 12 gauge *Magazine size: 7 The M590A1 is a variant of the famous Mossberg 500 shotgun used by the White Masks. Usually used to ambush unsuspecting operators, the pump cycle is reasonably quick, but not as quick as the game's M870. Recoil's not gonna be much of a problem, as it's gonna be used in close range. Obviously made for mid-short range combat. No matter what kind of armor the enemy is using, a point blank shot from this shotgun could either injure lucky ones, or outright kill one. The effective firing range is 40 meters. |-| Pistol= M45 MEUSOC *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Magazine size: 7 Made based on the legendary M1911, the M45 MEUSOC still retains the base weapon's lethality, and mobility. Its maximum effective range is 70 meters. In-game, the MEUSOC is powerful enough to kill a heavy-armor operator within 3 until 5 shots, signifying its strength. But it depends on what body part it shoots. Still, it is a moderately strong pistol. Even without a muzzle brake, the pistol can fire as fast as the user's fingers (in the game, rapid-firing using a pistol is more effective with a muzzle brake). |-| Special= Ballistic Shield All and all, I don't have the picture of the White Masks' ballistic shield, but I know how do they look like, and how they function in-game. Believe me, the shield looks different from the ballistic shields Rainbow possess. It looks very metallic, but still serves the same function as any other ballistic/riot shields. In game, White Masks with ballistic shields usually come out during the second phase of defending an objective. Their shields are unnaturally strong, capable of shrugging of nearly every kind of bullets thrown at them. Even machine gun rounds can only make the user stumble a bit. But the main weakness is that when the White Mask is aiming, his head is vulnerable, as well as his arm and legs, leaving only the body protected by the shield. Shield White Masks usually use M45 MEUSOCs as their choice of firearm while using it. The shield is better being used while crouching, as while standing, both the user's legs and right hand are exposed to gun-fire. |-| Tactical Support= Smoke Grenade Not much can be explained for this grenade (same thing for the stun grenade). White Masks usually use it when they are about to assault the enemy/target, obscuring their vision first before shooting them right after they're blinded, if the White Mask can see the target. It's like a two way door, however. Either the enemy can use it as an advantage, with the thrower himself getting his vision obscured by a mistake-throw, or allies can use it as a mobile cover. The thick smoke lasts for 8 seconds. Stun Grenade Same as the smoke grenade, and real life stun grenades. Once the grenade blows, nearby targets, whether they're looking or not, will be blinded and deafened for 5 seconds. Like the smoke grenade, it's a two way door. A single throw that is mistaken could blind other allies, allowing the enemy to strike back. |-| Explosive= Bomber Other than the elite players in multiplayer, a player's worst nightmare in Rainbow Six Siege is a Bomber. These hulking White Masks usually roam around the map in Terrorist Hunt, in both the defending or attacking modes. But unlike other known suicide bombers in video games, the Bombers don't just serve as a kamikaze attack that can instantly kill the enemy/player, but also wear them down before getting tenderized by the explosion. Bombers use AUG A2 assault rifles to engage the player, before running towards them at an alarmingly fast pace with the explosives strapped around him continuously glowing/beeping. And another nightmare that gives the Bombers a fearsome reputation is that they are highly resistant to gunshots. They're multifunctional. Other than being a kamikaze attacker, they are also a juggernaut. Their body armor allows them to shrug off any bullets thrown at him that are intended to kill him before reaching the target and exploding violently. But when someone manages to finally pass through their body armor, or get a headshot (which is the most effective way of putting down a Bomber), the Bomber will immediately die, and even if he drops near the target, the bomb will not explode, as it depends on the Bomber's trigger detonation. They're not time bombs, but they are remotely-detonated bombs. Shooting at their explosives can result in their pre-mature death by explosion, but it is harder to do, as the body armor's gonna help in tanking the bullets. But to anticipate a Bomber, their signature breathing sound could be heard several footsteps away, which is very slow and heavy. As such, one can prepare against a Bomber by anticipating one. A Bomber's bombs also emit a distinctive blue glow that can be seen by everyone. When the Bomber spots the target and shoots him with his AUG A2, his bomb-glow will change to red, before turning to blue again. After it turns blue again, the Bomber quickly rushes at the target without shooting again, and tries to kill the target. And don't believe the picture above. In the game, they never use shotguns. Nitro Cell Forgot to mention again. One of a player's nightmares in the game is this tricky little b*tch, the Nitro Cell. Simply put, it is a C4 that is capable of killing anyone within range when detonated. Unless one is using a shield that can slightly reduce the damage one suffers, no one is safe from a Nitro Cell. While a target isn't around the C4's area of explosion, he will still suffer some damage. In the game, White Masks usually put these Nitro Cells as traps around the map. Unless the enemy can find the Nitro Cell, he'll be safe. A distinct beeping voice will be heard from an active Nitro Cell on one location, but it can be placed on the same location on different spots. The Cell can be detonated using a specialized cellphone the White Masks possess, but can be disabled by an enemy by simply shooting at it, disintegrating it. Africa Militia Assault Rifle 1= AK-47 *Cartridge: 7.62x39mm *Rate of fire: 600 RPM *Magazine size: 30 The king of every assault rifles, the lord of all rifles, who the hell doesn't know what an AK-47 is? This 7.62x39mm-firing assault rifle is a popular Soviet-era weaponry, and has been the workhorse of many insurgent forces and irregular troops. The Africa Militia in no question use this legendary gun. Most other "rebel" forces in video games also use this kind of gun. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 itself, it appears in nearly all campaign missions. In multiplayer, it's one of the most powerful assault rifles there is, but it has an extremely low fire rate... which in-game, is written as 697 RPM (what's so slow about it, eh?). Its effective range is 350 meters. Recoil is moderate, but on the stronger side. The kick's a bit powerful, so it is advised to use this weapon in medium-range, which is where it'll dominate... if it's not for the fire rate. It has the same requirements as every assault rifles in game, though; 3 shots to kill (under optimal conditions), 2 shots to kill if one is a headshot. |-| Assault Rifle 2= FAD *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO *Rate of fire: 550 RPM *Magazine size: 30 The FAD is a Peruvian, lightweight bullpup rifle used by the Militia. One of the only two assault rifles they use, the FAD serves as an ultra-fast killer in the multiplayer mode of Modern Warfare 3. HOWEVER, the in-game and real-life facts are different. In-game, the FAD is described as a high-fire-rate gun with low damage, while in real life, the damage is supposed to be moderate, and its fire rate is, in contrast to the game, considerably low, standing at 550 RPM. In this battle, the statistics used will be in real life (except the White Masks, whose in-game weapons' stats are pretty much accurate). But what counters the low RPM and medium damage is its phenomenal range, standing at 600 meters (effective). Its maximum (non-optimal) range is 1,600 meters. So if the Militia's gonna use it as a semi-sniper weapon, single-shot or burst fire is required. |-| Shotgun= Armsel Striker *Cartridge: 12 gauge *Magazine size: 12 The Armsel Striker is a unique shotgun that comes from South Africa, used by the Militia. No wonder they got their hands on this weapon. The Striker possesses an advantage of having 12 rounds in the gun. But the bad thing is that this gun's reload speed is slow. Not just that, it is powerful, but the recoil in this gun is very high. Sure, it has its own grip, and in close range, it's not a big problem. But the recoil hinders the gun's ability to effectively train itself to the target. Still, once an enemy gets hit by at least 4 of the gun's rounds, heavy injuries are what a lucky person receive. Like any other shotguns, it has a potential to instantly kill an enemy in close range. It's a semi-auto shotgun, by the way. And while the opposing shotgun has a maximum range of effectiveness... this one's strictly a close-range weapon. At medium range, even its bullets can miss. |-| Pistol= USP .45 *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Magazine size: 12 One of the many sidearms of the Africa Militia, the USP .45 is commonly known as the player's default handgun. Although so, in proficient hands, it is a moderately powerful weapon. At first glance, you might think that in this battle, the USP is essentially a better MEUSOC, from its ammo count. But don't be lazy and read the paragraph below (lol)! Although the USP seems to be better than the MEUSOC, with the same type of cartridge yet bigger magazine size, its range is drastically lower. As of its .45 ACP variant, this USP only fires effectively at 30 meters. But its maximum range is 60 meters. If the MEUSOC, with the same cartridge can kill a heavy-armor enemy within 3-5 shots under optimum conditons... so can the USP, logically. |-| Special= PP-90M1 *Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum *Rate of fire: 800 RPM *Magazine size: 36 The PP-90M1 is a versatile SMG the Africa Militia use. Its recoil isn't high, but its muzzle flash is extremely disturbing. Not that extreme, but it obstructs the view a bit. Still, the PP-90M1 delivers a quick punishment in close range, being capable of mowing down people close to it. For an SMG, its effective fire range could be considered decent, sitting at 200 meters. Its power isn't that great, seeing that its an SMG. But, its high fire rate and ammo count counters such issue. |-| Tactical Support= M2 Mortar *Caliber: 60mm *Rate of fire: 18 RPM *Shell: 3 lb The M2 Mortar is a light mortar used by the Africa Militia. Its function is to provide indirect fire support towards allies that are fighting other enemies at the moment. Used to thin out enemy numbers during an encounter, the mortar is an effective crowd-control weapon, but it is known to be a little bit hard to aim. But the Militia seemingly have no problem in aiming it. Only problem is, to provide such effective support, they need to predict/know the enemy's locations. Such thing will be hard when the enemy is very mobile and moves around all the time. While it can be fired by one person, 3 persons manning it would be more effective, though more time-consuming. |-| Explosive= RPG-7 *Caliber: 40mm *Magazine size: 1 The RPG-7 is the AK-47's explosive companion. Also Soviet-made, the RPG-7 is known to be both an anti-armor weapon, and an anti-personnel weapon. In service, the RPG-7 can damage helicopters and other armored vehicles. Aiming shouldn't be a problem, as long as the user knows where the target is going. Reloading? That's a slight problem. Unless the user can insert the next rocket to the launcher fast enough, it won't be a serious problem. Besides, we all know how this works, right? But in Call of Duty, surprisingly, while it is capable of killing players, the rockets sometimes corkscrew wildly beyond medium range. Nevertheless, this is a legendary "punisher" and anti-crowd weapon. X-Factors *For brutality, the Africa Militia take the edge. The White Masks' brutality is clearly uncompromising. They shoot anyone they see on spot, not caring whether it's a damn civilian or a CTU operator. They also unleashed a bio-chemical weapon on a university filled with, let's just say, teenagers and young adults and slaughtering some with their guns. But all and all, they're not some kind of "normal", brutish insurgency group. While they're relatively anonymous, they're seemingly more professional. Atrocious acts such as burning people have never been seen being performed by a White Mask. They all are like, "just lay down a bomb and see bodies fly", they don't need to do anything uncivilized to a victim. They just do something, see the effect, then be as satisfied as they want. The Africa Militia? Well, dousing people in gasoline then burning them, committing goddamn genocide, and other unnamed war crimes? The Militia take this. *For experience, the White Masks take this. Honestly, the White Masks taking the edge of experience here is kind of confusing for me. Their background isn't truly explored in the game, and so far, they've just taken on the Rainbow team, which consisted of elite CTU operators from around the world. But on the other hand, the Africa Militia faced Task Force 141... and failed. The Africa Militia, as stated, has ravaged Africa for, quite a long time, but the "time" is not specified. What makes me give the edge to the White Masks is that with their involvement and attacks all over the world, not just on one continent, could give them more challenges in facing the authority. As such, the White Masks win the edge. Besides, what could they do so... "long" that the Rainbow program is reactivated? But on the other side, how long has the Africa Militia been doing their business? **Further notes on why I am confused with this... and a note to the readers. The White Masks and the Militia operate differently, both in place and method. The Africa Militia are more of an open-combat terrorist group, taking on enemy forces in open places. On the other hand, the White Masks are experts in close-quarters-combat, seeing most places that they "inhabit" in are enclosed spaces, such as a house, a cafe, etc. But I believe the Masks are also able-bodied outside, as they are inside. *For intelligence, the White Masks take this. In combat or no, in-game, the White Masks have been seen coordinating each other when facing the Rainbow team, and is responsible for unleashing a bio-chemical weapon on Bartlett University. And in the White Masks' own trailer, one of them was seen actually making chemical weapons, with help from his colleagues. This shows that not all of the White Masks are dang trigger-happy people, but some of them are people with some scientific smarts. The Africa Militia? They know how to operate various military weapons, but other than that, they ain't that smart. *For logistics, once again, the White Masks get the edge. The Africa Militia got all the cool weapons, courtesy of the Call of Duty franchise. They do get some RPG-7s and their companions, the AK-47s, but how about their overall troop logistic? Both of these guys' logistics have never been explored. But logically, seeing what the White Masks make with when making a chemical weapon. And the White Masks are visibly physically more fit than most of the Africa Militia, while they're visually slimmer. Not just that, if their logistics are lower than the Militia, how did they get wall reinforcements, barbed wires, deployable shields, grenades, and equally-fit weapons? Oh, and not to mention, what kind of armor does the Bombers wear, that it can absorb full-clip shots from various assault rifles? *For training... sorry, Africans, the Masks get this again. As said in the intelligence section, the White Masks can coordinate with each other when facing a certain threat. They are also trained in many different ways in ambushing or trapping unfortunate operators/enemies in their zone. Reinforcing walls, setting up millions barbed wires in a choke point while having some C4 put in somewhere to blow up the slowed enemies... the Africans? Take cover, then spray and pray. Use vehicles to kill people, whether by ramming them or shooting them. But then, this fight has no vehicles. And on a side note, the White Masks most of the time don't miss their shots, able to control recoils from various guns and training their weapons on the target. They miss sometimes, but seconds later, bullets rain down on the target.. Depending on the difficulty. Notes *Voting starts December 17, and ends in December 31. *You know what votes I count. *Here are the place choices: **The first one takes place in an urban area at night-time, near the Consulate. The battle will expand to the nearby urban area after the two groups' encounter inside the consulate. This scenario takes place before the events of Modern Warfare 3, when Waraabe's still alive. The Africa Militia finally terrorizes a new territory; Abidjan, Ivory Coast. There, they managed to fight off the local forces and proceeds to kill anyone who's alive in the French consulate. Unknown to them, the White Masks have already been there the first time, with a biohazard container, ready to be detonated anytime soon. But when the Militia discovered this, they got in a fight with the White Masks, who are trying to protect the container from the Militia, keeping it to themselves. As said, the fight later expands to the nearby town. Inside the consulate, the White Masks have prepared traps and reinforcements, but they did not expect the Militia's arrival, so their "traps" are not a lot. This is not a "nerf" or somekind, but something to make the Militia's fight against them fair. I know that they're not THAT dumb, but while they know what a C4 is and probably how they sound like, they might not know where the White Masks put it. Because in one occasion, a noise of a C4 beeping could be heard at one spot, but it is 'hidden' in unexpected places, making it hard to find. With the Masks' creativity, this could happen. **The second one is (seemingly) simpler than the first one, but might put the Masks at a disadvantage. The second choice takes place in a map similar to Decommission. A shipyard/dock mixture (for this map) which possesses some chokepoints and tight-quarter spaces. Reinforcements aren't possible for the Masks, but traps might work. Other than that, they have to resort to direct combat. This choice is set after Modern Warfare 3, after Waraabe died. The Militia are under a new lead, and the White Masks are in the shipyard to intercept a delivery of bombs from an anonymous source, which they intend on using to "threaten" Rainbow. They however, suspect that the bombs are a trap from Rainbow itself, but recovered it, anyway. The African Militia also arrived on the same place, apparently stating that they were the ones that the "source" sent of the bombs. The White Masks ignored this, and the battle starts. *Well... I am quite embarassed to say this but, like most of my battles, this one's battle might not be written on time. I managed to get the introduction well set up in this wiki, but due to a glitch caused by the Table, I have to restart this one out. So, sorry if it came out late, and gets written late. *This will be a 20 on 20 battle, like First Order vs ADVENT. There will be 3 bombers and RPG-7s for the White Masks and Africa Militia, respectively. There will be one mortar that can be used by anyone for the Militia, and two shield Masks. The rest of them will use assault rifles and SMG (for the Militia) *No weapons from both sides will have attachments. Where will they fight? Consulate Decommission Category:Blog posts